Alva
Alva is a character in the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim located in the small town of Morthal. Background She is a young Nord woman with brown hair. She came to Morthal on orders from a master vampire named Movarth whom she fell in love with. Her primary objective was to establish a presence in the town and then seduce the guards. After she had done this Movarth and the rest of the vampire coven would enter the town and they would use it as a constant source of blood and protection from the sunlight. She seduces Hroggar so he will guard her house during the day, and turns Laelette to serve as her handmaid. She ordered Laelette to kill Hroggar's family and make it appear as an accident; but she burned the house with them in it, causing suspicion. She wanders around at night, and can be found sleeping in a coffin in her basement during the day. When fighting her she uses a spell to drain your health to heal her; making her challenging to kill at lower levels. Related Quests She is involved in the quest, Laid to Rest. After finding and killing Thonnir's wife Laelette and discovering she is in fact a Vampire you will be directed to Alva's House. When you enter the basement, you find Alva lying in a coffin, she rises, and immediately attacks you. When you read her journal which is lying in the coffin you will find she was the one who changed Laelette and also planned to enslave the entire town of Morthal with a coven of vampires which had sent her to the town. Notes *There are several valuable things in her house: gold, that, even though the player broke in, doesn't count as stealing. For the more light fingered player, there is a Mammoth Tusk and a Snow Bear Pelt in the main entrance, even though these count as stealing. *In the basement, there is the book Immortal Blood, recounting the tale of Movarth's transformation into a vampire. *Alva's clothes aren't common, she is one of the few owners of Tavern Clothes. *If you are a Vampire before starting the quest involving Movarth and Alva, she will have a special dialogue, where she tells you that she "knows you for what you are, and to leave the town alone because Morthal belongs to them (Movarth's vampires)." *Being a vampire, she is extremely vulnerable to fire dragons making night raids on the town, especially Elder Dragons. An Elder Dragon can easily one-shot her with a gout of its flame breath, and lower level dragons are likely capable of the same thing. *If Alva is forced to fight, she will use her vampiric powers to defend herself, revealing her for what she is. The people of Morthal don't care about or even notice this. Bugs *If you don't kill her before you go to Movarth´s Lair, she will go there and she will be friendly to the player but all the vampires will be hostile towards her. *In some cases once you've entered Morvarth's Lair while keeping her alive. She can be found dead or decapitated by one of the Vampires. *Sometimes when entering her home she won't be there, and when assaulting Movarth's Lair she may not appear there either though she may reappear back in Morthal later and will be non hostile. *Even after the Jarl learns that Alva is a vampire, attacking Alva when she is non hostile will cause you to gain a bounty and guards to attack you if there are any around. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Vampires Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Vampires Category:Skyrim: Vampires